Spice and Wolf and Hot Commodity
by integirldomain
Summary: It seems there's a hot new "product" on the market. Holo and Lawrence decide to take it for a test drive before investing. Rated M for everything except violence. You've been warned.
1. Part I

A/N: This story takes place sometime after book 6 because Col is in it, but there are no spoilers from any of the novels. This is rated M for a reason. It's not vanilla. You've been warned.

* * *

"Mister Lawrence," Col said, "there was only one letter for you-" he held up a letter.

Before Lawrence could take it, Holo snatched it out of the boy's hands and sniffed it. Satisfied it was not from a woman, she threw it at his chest. Lawrence fumbled to catch it before opening it.

"_Lawrence,_

_Wanted to let you know that dildos have been selling really well here. My friend Peter Castaldo is a craftsmen, mention my name and he'll give you a better price. I recommend investing, the local women can't get enough of them._

_— Weiz_

_P.S. Did you do her yet?"_

Lawrence shook his head and sighed after reading the last line, typical Weiz. Then he folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket. Holo and Col looked at him, anxious to know what the letter said.

"It seems there's a new product selling well in Pazzio, and they come pretty cheap here."

"What is it?" Col asked curiously.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head, "an item for women's use. It cures hysteria" that was the cleanest answer he could give.

Before the boy could ask what hysteria was, Holo moved in and snatched the letter out of Lawrence's pocket. He tried to grab it back, but failed. Her tail swished back and forth as she read it, it was almost obvious that she was concealing laughter Her tail still swished as she handed it back to him, "Are you going to invest?"

"It seems worthwhile," he smiled and asked, "would you like one?" He couldn't resist, even knowing he probably just set his own trap.

"You do not fear I should find myself so content that the answer to your friend's question will always be negative?"

"Or perhaps it will fill you with so much desire the answer will soon be positive."

"Maybe if you were able to say so without your face turning that shade of pink," after Holo said that she started laughing to herself.

Lawrence realized he was blushing and was at a loss for words. Col had no idea what was going on.

"So will we be off to make this investment then?"

Lawrence nodded, and the three of them headed out.

* * *

They didn't have much trouble finding Castaldo's workshop. Lawrence wasn't sure if he should have Col wait outside to spare his innocence, or bring him along and make the experience educational in trade, if not in other matters. He decided it would be best for the boy to wait outside, but to help him feel useful he gave him some coin and sent him on errands.

Entering they found what looked like a modest craftsman's shop aside from the fact that it was filled from floor to ceiling with phallic objects made from wood, leather, glass, stone or some combination of those materials.

"How may I be of service to this happy couple?" said a man whittling a block of wood into the shape of male genitalia behind the counter.

Lawrence laughed, "I was wondering where we might find Peter Castaldo."

"Speaking," he stood up and extended his hand, Lawrence shook it.

"My name's Kraft Lawrence, but I go by Lawrence for business, I'm a traveling merchant. My friend Weiz tells me you're excellent at your trade."

"Good to know the clap hasn't killed him yet," he turned his attention to Holo, "are we purchasing a gift for this lovely lady today?" Holo played the part of an innocent maiden and feigned embarrassment, "What is your name if you do not mind me asking?"

"'tis Holo," she extended her hand and he kissed it.

"I'm sure I have something here that would be to your liking-"

"Actually," Lawrence interrupted the flirting taking place in front of him, "I'm interested in wholesale. Weiz tells me there are buyers in Pazzio. I'd like to see how it goes, and if things turn out well I'd be happy to stop here every year on my route."

"Alright, come on back I'll show you my stock," he led them to a back room, "I don't recommend the glass for travel, but if you can get them to your destination unbroken they'll earn you a nice profit," he opened a crate and took out a few dildos, "these sell well, I can clump them together or sell them separately. But don't let me tell you everything," he looked to Holo again, "certainly take the lovely Holo's taste into consideration as well."

"Might I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Certainly,"

"Would you happen to have any modeled after the virility of beasts?" Peter smiled, Lawrence began to feel slightly jealous, "say wolves perhaps?"

"I'm sorry to say I don't have any wolves,"

Holo's ears drooped beneath her hood, Lawrence sighed in relief.

"But," he continued, "I've been working on something even better. I haven't revealed them to anyone else yet, but since you're friends of Weiz…" he went to a large box in the back corner of the room, opened it and motioned for Holo and Lawrence to look inside, "these are modeled after the genitalia of dragons."

Holo was intrigued, Lawrence felt dread. If Holo were to make two fists and place them on top of each other, it would be slightly smaller than the smallest dragon dildo in the box. The largest would put even his horse to shame.

"So what do you think?"

Holo grinned mischievously.

"You say you've never sold any before?"

"Not wholesale, I was first asked to commission these by *cough*EveBoland*cough* a few nobles whose names I have sworn to secrecy for obvious reasons. But I think the general public would enjoy these"

"How much?"

"I'll sell you the crate of 69 for 10 lumione."

"I see, and what of your usual stock?"

"5 lumione."

Holo looked at Lawrence, then at the crate of dragon dildos, then back at Lawrence then back at the crate then back at Lawrence: what she wanted was obvious. He felt a twinge in his gut. No human could ever measure up to the contents of that box. They might appeal to a few perverse nobles, but would the average person buy something so ridiculously huge?

"I'll take a crate of the common ones," Lawrence replied, "but would you mind giving me some time to think about purchasing your more… unique models?"

"Of course," he turned to Holo, "What do you think Miss Holo?"

"They are quite," she looked at Lawrence, "impressive."

He nearly lost his composure.

"I don't normally do this, but since your companion is so lovely, perhaps I could allow her to try one out to aid in your decision making."

Holo's ears perked up and her tail began to swish, Lawrence felt a sensation similar to being stabbed.

"Consider it a gift, I'll let her take her pick at the lot."

She looked at Lawrence like a puppy eagerly anticipating a treat. He sighed and raised his hand to his face, "I suppose that would be alright."

Holo did not hesitate to start looking through the crate. "How would she even be able to take something so huge?" he thought. In reality she was a giant wolf capable of swallowing a man whole but could she even use one as a wolf? He didn't feel much relief when he saw she selected one of the "small" models.

"Let's go back to the inn while the boy is still out, yes?"

"I guess I'll be back tomorrow to let you know my decision, you have my thanks." The men shook hands before Holo and Lawrence left.

* * *

Lawrence was surprised that Holo didn't shut him out of the room when they got back. Instead she rummaged through his things until she found some leather straps. She tied them around the dragon dildo and then around her waist and legs. Next she put a considerable amount of lard on it. He looked puzzled, unsure of what she was doing.

Then she stood up. She had turned the dragon dildo into an erection of her own. "Bend over," she said.

"What?!" he said as he felt her jerk his arm down, causing him to bend over.

"Do not tell me you did not know that men also enjoy these," she whispered in his ear, "all men have thought about doing this."

"Holo-"

She kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Then she reached around to his front and undid his fly before yanking his pants down.

"Do not worry," she trailed kisses from the base of his neck to his ear, "I will be gentle."

He would've protested but her kisses had already made him hard. While continuing to kiss his neck and ears she slid her hands beneath his shirt and felt up the well toned body only merchants that hauled heavy cargo regularly could attain. Wanting more of him exposed she moved her hands to remove his vest and shirt and continued to kiss him to keep him nice and hard, and to prevent him from protesting. When they were off she kissed up and down his back while her hands grabbed his ass.

"Holo-" he said faintly trying to protest.

"You are physically stronger," she whispered, "if you truly wished to stop me you would have done so by now. But deep inside you are a slut begging to be fucked in the ass. You cannot deny this."

He turned to look at her, his face was flushed, "something of that size… are you insane?"

"Do not deny it," she kissed his cheek, "I am sure you will find it," she kissed him again, "quite, pleasurable."

"But it's too big…"

"Shhhh," she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Holo, I poop from there-"

She kissed his lips, "Lawrence," hearing her say his name warmed his heart, "I will be gentle, submit," she kissed him again, "and," she kissed him again, "give yourself over to absolute pleasure."

"This is.. for business purposes."

Holo kissed him on the cheek before slowly lowering herself onto him and grabbing his cock with one hand. She lightly thrusted as she went in slowly. When he winced in pain at it's girth, she reassured him that he could take it and that all pain would turn to pleasure while continuing to massage his manhood.

Satisfied he had taken enough of it in she began thrusting harder, every time it hit his prostate it sent waves of pleasure through his body. When she took a break he turned around to look at her,

"Why did you stop," he pushed his ass against her taking it back in.

"Your face is priceless," she said. His face was beet red and he realized he had been drooling. But any embarrassment he felt was overrode when she began thrusting again, filling him with pleasure. For Lawrence it was thrilling, chilling and fulfilling, it was better than anything he had ever experienced in his life. When he came he let out a moan loud enough for people outside to hear, and shot out more than enough cum to piss off even the owner of a brothel. After he collapsed on the floor, Holo asked him, "Will you be investing?"

Still experiencing after shock from the most powerful orgasm of his life, Lawrence spoke while still catching his breath, "I am buying… every single one… he has in stock."

The next day they went back, and Lawrence did buy every dragon dildo in stock. When they went back to Pazzio the prices had become incredibly inflated and no one had seen anything as amazing as a dragon dildo. Crowds were stunned when Holo showed off her clever use of leather straps so that women could wear them and fuck men or other women. They made enough money for Lawrence to open two shops.

Still being conservative, he only opened one shop. Not surprisingly he went into the dildo business and became the first merchant to sell Holo's new invention: the strap on. He gained good standing in the community, for with every phallus sold, a free sample of lube was given. Col became old enough to set out on his own and ran crates of dildos back forth for him. Peter even became inspired enough to start crafting wolf dildos, and as thanks for the boom in business, gave Holo two crates: one containing 69 wolf dildos in normal sizes and one containing but a single wolf dildo large enough to satisfy her wolf form.

They rolled in profits. Horse had all the carrots and oats he wanted, Eve and Amarti died in fires, Lawrence was able to purchase some Narwhal flesh, eat it, and become immortal (along with his horse), Holo ate honey pickled peaches every day, and soon enough Lawrence proposed. On their honeymoon, Holo surprised Lawrence with another invention that would increase their profits exponentially: the double sided dragon dildo.

They lived and fucked happily ever for the rest of eternity. The end.


	2. Part II

A/N: I kind of wanted to get more reviews before posting part II but, whatever. Here is part II, it's a little different than part I and a hell of a lot longer. Still contains no spoilers.

* * *

Lawrence had finally opened his shop and business was booming. He could hardly keep the shelves stocked. Best of all Holo had stayed with him through everything. But there was still one force beyond his control that could interfere with his business. It wasn't the church, although they publicly chided his business all of the clergy were buying his products behind closed doors. No, it was the weather. Winter had come and snowed Holo and Lawrence into his shop. Not being in the north, the townsfolk had little idea of how to cope with such a huge storm. Lawrence had no idea how long they'd be trapped inside. Of course they could tunnel their way out if they needed to, but neither of them seemed to mind their current situation too much.

Lawrence took the opportunity to clean out the storage room so he'd have more room to keep more stock. Before the storm hit they received a huge shipment of dildos, selling them would just have to wait. He found himself thinking of the last time he was snowed in, fell for a barmaid and got rejected and then about how Holo wasn't fucking him as much as she used to. Since business picked up they were both extremely busy. Come to think of it, he'd never fucked her, she was always the one penetrating him. Not that he wasn't satisfied, but he was a man damnit and wanted to make love to her. Being snowed in wasn't a bad opportunity to bring the topic up, but he didn't want to face rejection again. Being rejected by a barmaid and fapping alone in your room was one thing, making Holo angry and getting blueballed was another.

Holo kept herself entertained by playing with the stock. She saw how many dildos she could pile on top of each other before they fell over, she set them up as if they were staging a theatrical performance, she set them up as if they were dominoes but she grew bored with it all and went to help Lawrence.

Lawrence thought about bringing up his desires but decided to wait until he was more sure she was in the right mood. Eventually the two of them found an unusually large chess board with some missing pieces. It must've belonged to the shop's previous owner. Lawrence suggested they play, and offered to teach Holo how. She happily agreed. Since the board was unusually large and several pieces were missing, they decided to replace all of them with different sized and colored dildos. Seeing Holo's hands grasp the new chess pieces filled his mind with other thoughts. He also found himself thinking about a variation of this game Weiss had told him about.

Since he was distracted, and hadn't played the game in quite some time, he lost a few games to Holo. She was a beginner but she was also exceptionally clever. It wouldn't be unfair if he challenged Holo to a game with a reward for the winner. In fact, he found himself thinking of how badly he wanted to pleasure her for once. He didn't recall a single time he'd gotten her to climax. All he ever did was get taken advantage of by her and fucked in the ass. He was tired of cleaning up the buckets of cum she forced out of him damnit. He was going to bring her to orgasm.. but he couldn't outright propose that. He'd have to be coy about it. If it wasn't what she wanted she might beat him for asking, but his male parts convinced him it was worth the risk.

"You're pretty good, are you sure you haven't played before?"

"I am a wisewolf, 'tis only natural that I should do well in games such as this."

"Would you be interested in a way we could make the game more.. interesting?" He was trying to act smooth but she easily saw through it.

"Interesting?" she questioned him while holding back her laughter.

"I am only asking because you're doing well, and you could tell if I was intentionally going easy on you."

"Go on," she knew he wasn't lying.

"We'll place wagers on the next game."

"What kind?" she seemed interested.

"For every piece lost one piece of clothing is removed, except pawns, two pawns cause you to lose one piece of clothing" he said cooly, "Checkmate results in the loser stripping entirely. The winner gets to have their way with them."

"Fool," she laughed, "take care not to over estimate your confidence. I shall play, but should I win you must also buy me that hairy fruit you told me about."

He was happy she agreed, but shocked she'd be thinking about coconuts at a time like this and that she'd even remembered that conversation they had. (A/N: read book 6)

"Coconut is what you called it. You will buy me one if I win."

He smiled and let out a sigh, "They aren't in season and it might take awhile, but I'll speak with merchants traveling to the far south." They wouldn't be cheap, but he was making enough money now that this purchase wouldn't hurt too much. Besides, he wasn't going to let her win anyway.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes." They shook hands on the bargain.

Holo and Lawrence moved closer to the fireplace to keep warm for obvious reasons, set up the board and began to play. First a few pawns went on both sides and they were each down to one shoe. Then Holo lost a knight, removed her other shoe, then took Lawrence's bishop, he also removed his other shoe. They continued to chase each other's pieces until Holo made an error and lost bishop, and the sash around her waist.

She looked more bored than anything as she unclipped the brooch that held it together before nonchalantly tossing it to the side. Why couldn't she fold it neatly? No, that wasn't the point right now, he didn't care how she treated her clothes right now as long as they came off. And then he lost a bishop, along with his vest. But it was worth it, he was able to take her rook. He wasn't going to see anything new, but winning felt good.

He didn't think she'd take her pants off now, but that's what she did. Her shirt was long enough cover her lowers. As she removed her pants she waved her tail in his face, "I know it is hard, but you musn't let my tail distract you," then she went back to playing and lost her fourth pawn. All she had left was her shirt. She nonchalantly tossed it to the side, just as she did with her pants and sash. Of course she didn't care about being seen naked. But he still hadn't won. Luckily he saw an easy path to checkmate that'd only take him three more moves. Then he'd get to have his way with her, and see what she looked like when she was filled with pleasure and then.

"Check."

What? He looked at the board. Damnit. He had to move his king.

"Check."

Again? No, he was not going to let her win. He moved his king a third time. It looked safe for now. But then something unexpected happened. Holo castled her king.

"Checkmate, strip and then you will see about buying me that fruit."

He didn't teach her about castling. He stared at her dumbfounded. Just like when she lied about being illiterate, she lied about not knowing how to play chess.

"That isn't fair!" He knew she knew what he meant.

"I warned you not to over-estimate your confidence. Off with them now" she wore a devilish smile as she motioned for him to take off his clothes.

He grudgingly stripped, feeling like a defeated fool. First he peeled off his shirt, bringing his toned arms and chest into view, and then moved on to his lowers. His erection was still there, and he knew she'd do everything in her power to take advantage.

Holo laughed, "I love it when your face turns that color," he was pink with embarrassment and screaming internally, "do not worry, I have something special planned for-"

No, he wasn't going to let this happen again. He wanted to please her and damnit, he was going to please her. With his pants still sliding off of him and his erection free, he pushed her down.

"Cute." Holo said as she moved a hand to his rear, "but I get to have my way with you," she grabbed his firm ass cheek.

"You cheated." He got on top of her.

"You let yourself lose," she slid a finger in between his cheeks, "you wanted to lose."

He shivered in anticipation, he wanted to let her tickle his prostate… but not right now. He shook her hand off him and placed his hand on her arm to keep her from moving it. "No…"

"What kind of a merchant doesn't keep his word?"

"Agh…" he groaned, "but-" her other hand moved to his behind, and a finger slid in between his cheeks.

"I have something special planned for you." She smiled devilishly.

Embarrassed and horny, he got off of her, then buried his face in his hands. Why couldn't he win?

"Listen now," he picked his face up and looked at her, "you've never cum just from this," she slapped his ass, "this has always been touched by yourself or me," she looked at his erection, "but not this time." She picked up a dildo slightly larger than they'd used before and affixed it to her invention: the strap on. Then she sat down and leaned against the wall, "you are going to get on top, and ride me with your ass."

She'd always been in control when they fucked, and now she was giving him control, but not in the way he wanted. He began having second thoughts again.

"You will keep your word, yes?" she shot him an alpha stare, causing him to nod in submission, walk over to her and slowly plant his ass on her erection. She had to move away from the wall a little because of their height difference."Good," she stroked the sides of his torso and kissed its front as he slowly lowered himself onto her. He winced in pain at first, it was bigger than he was used to, but he could take it, Holo reassured him of this. He couldn't take it in too quickly, and had to support himself by placing one hand on her shoulder and another against the wall.

When Lawrence finally got situated he found his member rubbed against her stomach with each thrust. She said he'd be receiving no stimulation there, but luckily his size was his benefit tonight. Her face was buried in his toned chest, and each time he moved his hips down, he could feel the smooth shaft part his anus and put rhythmic pressure on his walls. Each time it went in and pressed against his prostate, it only added to the building pleasure, and soon it no longer hurt, but rather his ass began wanting more of it. Holo's hands on his hips were encouragement, and as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, his mind clouded with thoughts of it shooting out over her. He'd cum on the both of them together and then lick her clean. Knowing his precum was already leaking on her, and hearing her soft whispers begging him to cum only excited him more. It drove him to go faster and faster; looking at her grinning face, if she wanted to fuck him like this, she would have to face the repercussions as well.

Then he couldn't stand it anymore, thrusting as fast and hard as he could Holo felt him tense up. In that moment his adorable flushed face let out as gasp as he came, and as Holo pushed him back. He coated his chest in his own fluids, not a drop made it onto Holo. He felt frustration and half-assed satisfaction. Perhaps the only satisfaction came from how unappealing the idea of licking his fluids off of her just became.

He shot her the foulest glare he could in his current state, it seemed to say "you've cheated me again."

"You did not think I was going to let you make a mess on me?" Holo said in response to the look on his face, "and certainly *not* on my tail," she said as she proudly stroked it.

Yes, she had cheated him again. But he was more upset that she wasn't as into it as he thought she was. He used all of the strength left in his body to get back up. It was not going to end this way, he was going to claim his winnings. He wiped the buckets of cum she forced onto him off himself then said,

"We're not done yet."

"You want to go again?" she was surprised. Normally he couldn't walk after one of their sessions. But she'd be happy to bend him over and fuck him in the ass again-

"I-" he was breathing heavily, fighting to maintain his strength and get what he wanted to say out, "I am going to pleasure you."

Holo looked at him with an odd combination of annoyance and disbelief.

"And not just that," suddenly more of his energy was back, he grabbed a rolled up fur that was leaning against the wall, "we are going to make love on the skin of your enemy!" It was the fur of the moon hunting bear. They killed and skinned the bear during previous travels and were still waiting for a buyer with enough gold to purchase the fur. He kicked the chess board in front of the fireplace to the side, and with the quick upward thrust of his arms, unfurled the bearskin and let it drop to the floor. It wasn't enough for this bear to be dead. Holo would have to have to take sexual pleasure in it's death, "Get down," he motioned for her to get on the rug.

Although Holo acted as if she didn't want it, something in her caused her to walk onto the bearskin. She didn't lie down walked over to her.

"Get down,"

She stared back at him slightly blushing, although expressionless, and remained standing.

"Fair enough," he said with a cunning grin, "you can stand if you like." He wrapped his arms around her and lowered himself to kiss her lips. He lowered himself again and felt her body grow warm and relax as he moved down to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, her lower abdomen. He was on his knees and his hands were on her hips when he reached the place that would make her lie down. He buried his face in the tuft of hair there and paused to take in her scent as if he were getting high off it. Then he kissed her lips and felt her shudder ever so slightly. But he needed more room to accomplish what he wanted.

Lawrence slid a hand around her thigh to her front. He pushed it in between her legs and then rotated it, opening her legs enough to give his lips easier access to her. Before removing his hand he slid two fingers inside of her. Her vulva was puffy alright, and dripping wet at that. He barely touched her but still her juices clung to his fingers as he pulled his hand away.

When he looked up at her she was looking down at him, completely surprised. The color of her face, not to mention her puffy vulva, betrayed all attempts she made to hide her desire. He maintained eye contact as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean taking care not to miss a single drop as if her fluids were an expensive delicacy. Before she could say anything he wrapped his free arm around her behind, pulled her closer to him and went in for another, much longer taste.

With that taste, Holo found standing to be much more difficult, she would have leaned against a wall for support if she was close enough to one. She wasn't letting out any moans, but he knew she was enjoying it. Why else would she shake and sink lightly against his hand when he unexpectedly quickly flicked his tongue against her clit, or sent it delving further inside of her? Each wave of pleasure he sent traveling through her made it harder and harder for her to stand. She sank down against his hand and hunched over him, placing her hands on his shoulders for support. When she could no longer contain the pleasure swelling in her lower abdomen she heavily exhaled and lost the ability to stand completely. If it wasn't for Lawrence's arm holding her up she would have hit the floor.

When she finally opened her eyes Lawrence was still holding her up. When she looked back down he was already looking up at her and smiling. He greedily licked his lips before taking advantage of her drowsy post-orgasmic state and laying her down on the bearskin. The feeling in her legs was gone, she was in no position to stop him and she may have even been at the point where she didn't want to.

Lawrence moved on top of her and brought his face to the level of hers.

"Y-you-" she softly tried to speak.

"Shhhh…" he whispered as he moved in to kiss her. Her scent on his face excited her, and she found herself unable to resist yet again as she kissed him back and tried to catch his tongue with her own so she could have a taste. When he pulled away she looked disappointed. But then he whispered in her ear, "we aren't done yet."

"What?"

"That was just to warm you up. You've taught me first hand the best kind of pleasure comes from penetration. Don't fret," he kissed her cheek, "I'll be gentle… you'd know if I was lying." She didn't truthfully offer him the same courtesy the first time she defiled him, but he knew she'd never let him get away with the same. He grabbed a string of beads increasing in size off of a nearby shelf and quickly lubed them up. It was a new item that he had yet to sell any of, or even try out himself, until today that is.

And so he took advantage of her post-orgasmic state. He kissed her thighs as spread them. He took a moment to savor the view in front of him before sliding the beads in one at a time. The first two slid in easily, but her ass hesitated for the third. "I won't force these into you," he said pushing the bead against her, "but you've got to pucker for me down there to take them in."

Before she could voice a response he brought his lips to the pearl between the set of lips before him, and suddenly the third and fourth beads were in. Her ass hesitated again at the fifth and so he made his lips and tongue work harder. The sensations were completely new to Holo, the intense pressure in her ass caused her spasms to move over there rather than where she was familiar with for centuries. Her face reddened at the thought that she was feeling this way from having such a thing inside her, her foolish companion taking pleasure in this was one thing but a wise wolf should be more dignified. The beads pushed at her opening, partially out of her control, and partly for the feeling of her rosebud spreading he knew it she'd taken them all.

With all of the beads inside of her, he began trailing kisses up her body until he was completely over her. Lawrence kissed Holo's lips and cheeks numerous times before she finally felt his massive cock enter for the first time. She let out labored breaths as her back arched against the soft warm fur of her now dead enemy. His cock did more than just fill her, it brought back the strength she'd lost earlier. It was the best one she ever had with respect to girth and it's owners skill in using it. Her hips couldn't help moving on their own. Lawrence was starting to have trouble keeping up with her, but he didn't falter. When she suddenly loosened her grip on him and shuddered as she called out his name in between muffled sex moans he knew she was coming.

At that time he first quickly pulled out the first couple of beads, then pulled the rest out slowly. As this happened her mouth was locked open in ecstasy. The feeling that came from having two orifices stimulated at that time was unknown to her. It felt like finally being able to take a satisfying shit she'd been holding in, only without the physical shit, and with the pleasure of an orgasm. Just as she neared the end of her bliss Lawrence reached his limit and was going to get what he wanted before. He pulled out and covered both their bodies, as well as the bear skin in his semen. After which, exhausted and happy, he collapsed next to her.

No one knows how long it took the two of them to process what had happened, but from the time they started to the time they finished the fire had completely burned out. When Lawrence came to his senses again he immediately went red, realizing he had gotten some of himself on Holo's tail. He scrambled to find a cloth and began cleaning her and apologizing with special attention paid to her tail. Luckily she was still on a pleasure high, so she couldn't be too angry with him.

"I wondered how long it would be before you snapped," she said with a sense of satisfied accomplishment.

Even though he was brimming with joy, he was still a fool. All he could bring himself to do was bury his face in her chest, which was not yet clean, in embarrassment. Holo stroked his hair, "I will expect oil for my tail now you know… and you still owe me that fruit,"

"Aye," he responded, embarrassed as ever while she looked at the mess he created.

"If you do not expertly clean the rest of this up you should have no hope of selling it."

Then he looked up at her and smiled innocently, "Maybe I don't want to sell it."

* * *

A/N: And that's it for part II, I have plans for a third part but have no idea when I'll get around to writing it.


End file.
